Transferring visual features from one image to another, in a seamless manner, has long been established as a problem in computer vision and graphics and has a number of uses and applications in a variety of areas, from image manipulation and editing to scientific applications.
In some cases, it may be desirable to transfer one or more features from one image (or a portion thereof) on to another image or image portion, thereby combining one or more features of some source data with one or more features of some target data.
Similarly, it may be desirable to enhance the resolution of visual data based upon visual data of a similar style and also improve the fidelity, for example by adding detail (aside from any changes or increases in resolution of the image).
In current methods images, or portions thereof, are simply overlaid or transplanted onto another image, without blending and/or adapting the features from one image to another. The transplanted features often do not blend very well with the target image meaning any output highlights incorrect alignment between the images. Furthermore, the lack of any blending between the transferred features often results in imperfect outputs which look unnatural and/or synthetic and out of place when compared to the content of the target image.